Vicious Cycles
by Drastic Number
Summary: Squall faces a difficult time at the garden when he has to choose which comes first, his love or his duty. please review rated pg-13 for language and suggestive themes. ACK, nothing graphic..sorta
1. A restless night and an endless day

"Oh no, this is just great", Squall muttered to himself.  
  
It was sometime past midnight, but he couldn't sleep, there was so much on his mind but only one thing came first.Rinoa. Tomorrow was her birthday, and he knew that.but he still hadn't picked out the perfect present. "What am I gonna do" he thought. Slowly, he got up from his bed and walked over to his closet.  
  
A few minutes later he was dressed and out the door with a walk in mind. He strolled down the long hallways of the dorms and stepped into the main garden. After a few minutes, he decided to pay a visit to a secret spot, hoping to come up with some inspiration there.  
  
Gazing up at the dark sky, he let his mind wander to Rinoa. Thinking to himself, he didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up behind him.  
  
"Hi Squall." a female voice said from behind him.  
  
"Huh?!" He was shocked someone was there at that time of night.  
  
Rinoa smiled at him and slowly slipped her hand behind his neck. She looked like an angel, and Squall noticed she had on the dress she had worn the night of the SeeD ball.  
  
"Isn't the weather perfect to night" she commented as a light breeze whipped a few strands of her beautiful dark hair around.  
  
"Y-y-yes" he stammered, still a bit shocked to see her there....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG BANG BANG; someone was knocking with great force on the door. Slowly, Squall tumbled out of bed and stood up slowly.  
  
"What." He glanced at the clock "its two AM."  
  
"Hey, its Irvine, can I come in?"  
  
Squall unlocked the door and opened it so Irvine could come in. Irvine stepped in and sat down on a corner of Squalls bed. He looked upset, and as if he'd been up all night. Squall noticed this, and knew Irvine must have had a good reason to come to him.  
  
"Squall.can we.talk" Irvine let out a small sigh.  
  
"Uh.I guess. About what though?" Squall, still wondering why Irvine was there so late at night.  
  
"Its.its Selphie" Irvine's eyes became watery, and he looked like he could start bawling at any moment.  
  
"Selphie? Is she ok, did she get sick?" Squall had NO idea what was happening, and really didn't care, he just wanted to go back to sleep. (A/N- yep! That's good old Squall for ya!)  
  
"NO!.sorry, its nothing like that." Irvine replied and looked down at the floor. "Its just.I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Look, she does, I think you should just talk to her." Squall replied sleepily.  
  
"Alright.I guess I will.and hey, don't forget, Rinoa's birthday is next week." Irvine walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I know.I know"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock went off 6 hours later. Squall sat up, groaned and fell back down face first into his pillow, slamming his hand down in the alarm clock. About 5 minutes passed and he got up, went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He stood there for 10 minutes with the warm water running down his back.  
  
"Ugh.I feel so sleepy" He washed his hair, brushed his teeth and got dressed. On his way out the door, the P.A. system went off- Would Squall Leonhart report to the bridge immediately!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Squall got there, the bridge was deserted. He stood there, looking around for whoever had called him. Slowly, the Headmaster stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Cid! What are you doing here" Squall was shocked to see the old headmaster there. 3 months ago, Cid had given Squall command of the garden and made him Headmaster. Cid had planned to travel and spend time with Edea.  
  
"Squall.Edea is.missing" The headmaster choked and stumbled and Squall noticed crimson blood on the front of the headmaster's shirt. Squall caught Cid before he fell and set him down.  
  
Crouching over the headmasters body, now covered in blood he questioned "What do you mean she's missing? Was she kidnapped or did something else happen?"  
  
"She.was gone.we were supposed.to meet at the old h-house" He was losing consciousness and wouldn't live much longer.  
  
Hurriedly, Squall called the head of the infirmary gave her a short explanation of what happened and rushed back to the old headmasters side.  
  
"Mr. Cid, I promise to find out who took Edea. But what happened to you? And how did you get here?"  
  
"I.I got here..with no problem, I was attacked.right before .you came."  
  
"Do you know who it - Squall was cut off as half of the infirmary staff rushed in and surrounded Cid, cutting Squall off from view. 


	2. Father

Squall had been sitting there for 3 hours when she came in, looking just as beautiful as ever. Squall glanced up at her, seeing her angelic face made him a bit happier. She sat down on an empty chair next to him.  
  
"Squall.maybe it would be best.if you got your mind off it. Let's go get something to eat.ok?" She was concerned for Squall and for the old headmaster as well.  
  
"No, maybe in a little while. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"Is he.ok?"  
  
"He has three bullet wounds in his back, would you be ok?!" he snapped at her.  
  
"I.I'm sorry." She got up to leave; she knew Squall would want to be alone for a bit to think things over. Without the old headmaster for advice, her lovers stress would only increase.  
  
"Wait." he called after her. She stopped right before the electric door slid open.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry now." He got up and went over to her. They left the infirmary together.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Zell's loud voice could be heard even outside the cafeteria. "Give that back Selphie!"  
  
"Hee hee" Selphie had once again stolen Zell's hotdog.  
  
Irvine suspected Selphie of flirting with Zell. "Ugh." he muttered something to himself but then-  
  
Squall and Rinoa entered the room and spotted Selphie, Zell, and Irvine all eating lunch together. The news had not gotten out yet, which was shocking since news and gossip in the garden usually traveled fast.  
  
"So.is he gonna be ok?" Zell asked his mouth full of his 4th hotdog.  
  
"Eh." Squall looked at the blonde. "They don't know for sure yet" He looked away and glanced at Rinoa.  
  
"So.who did this? We should go blow them to smithereens!" said Selphie.  
  
"We don't know yet.he wasn't able to tell me. Once he recovers enough though, we'll find out." Squall was doubtful though, the headmaster may not get well.  
  
Then, Seifer and Quistis walked in hand in hand. Since the defeat of Ultimecida, Seifers ways had changed considerably. He was no longer loud and rude, but had gained a sense of dignity and was once again attempting to be a SeeD.  
  
"Hey Quistie!" shouted Selphie while reaching for Zells drink.  
  
"OH NO YA DON'T!" Zell thundered and placed the drink on his other side, FARR away from Selphie.  
  
"Hey Selphie, what's up." Quistis took one look around then asked- "What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis and Seifer pulled up chairs by their friends and sat down. They soon found out everything and both of them were very concerned for the future of the garden. Quistis knew also, that Squall was facing a very hard time.  
  
"But he said, Edea was taken while back at the old orphanage. Maybe we should go there." Squall ran his fingers through his dark hair and waited for a reply  
  
"I think that's the best place to start, since we don't have any other leads" stated Quistis.  
  
"Should we all go though? Who would take care of the garden?" asked Irvine.  
  
"Well, hmm.you've got a point. We'll have to decide who goes." Squall said.  
  
"No, we shouldn't, we can leave Nida and Jones in charge" replied Quistis. Nida and Jones were the pilots of the garden and also the new disciplinary committee.  
  
"Yeah, come on Squall we shouldn't split up," Rinoa said, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
While the group was discussing this matter, Zell and Selphie snuck off.  
  
  
  
Zell and Selphie reached the library panting.  
  
"Whew.hee hee hee" Selphie giggled "That was fun"  
  
"Ye.ah, remind me never to eat 7 hotdogs before sprinting" Zell groaned.  
  
"Silly.now, help me plan this!" Selphie reached into her bag, which she had brought with her, and pulled out a notebook.  
  
"But.Selphie, shouldn't we be worrying about other matters right now?" Zell was certain Selphie cared about the state of the garden.  
  
"Yes.but.PLEASE?!" she begged.  
  
"Fine, but only for a few minutes" he cracked a smile.  
  
The two of them began brainstorming ideas for the "upcoming event".  
  
  
  
Back in the Cafeteria, Irvine had noticed Zell and Selphie were missing. "NO! See, I TOLD you Squall!!!" Irvine let out a heavy sigh and looked as if he were about to cry. "She doesn't like me!!!"  
  
"Uh.maybe they went to the uhm.bathroom, or something." Said Squall trying to act reassuring, but failing badly.  
  
"Why wouldn't Selphie like you Irvy?" questioned Rinoa. She knew Selphie liked him, and also knew that Irvine could be very sensitive at times. Squall was NOT the person to talk to for comfort, she knew that well.  
  
"How should I know?!" he asked her back, with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well, I'll be right back." Seifer got up from his chair beside Quistis. "I just got a call"  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the library, Zell and Selphie were hard at work. Zell was pacing back and forth coming up with ideas on how to make the night special, and Selphie was well.writing, look through magazines and putting her make-up on.  
  
"Zellie, do you think my hair looks ok?" She wanted another persons opinion to make sure she looked just right for Irvine.  
  
"Yep! Its looks great Selp!" Zell slumped into a chair at the table Selphie was working at.  
  
"So.what do you think Squall is gonna say?!" Zell asked, sounding very excited.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure.something other than - "Whatever" Selphie did her best Squall impression.  
  
"Yeah! So, we'd better get back, if they're still there that is.its been 45 minutes." Zell was worried Irvine might think he was with his girl.  
  
The two of them gathered up their things, checked out of the library and rushed into the cafeteria. They hoped they wouldn't be caught.especially by Irvine.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the cafeteria, things were wrapping up.  
  
"So, we should all get some rest, were going to have to get up very early." Squall glanced at Rinoa. Right then, the P.A. system went off.  
  
"Squall Leonhart! Come to the infirmary right NOW!!!" The P.A. system crackled then stopped.  
  
Squall along with the rest of the gang, rushed to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
While running back to the cafeteria, they saw the rest of the bunch rushing towards them.  
  
"Uh-oh" Zell thought.  
  
Selphie saw them run into the infirmary and she, along with Zell, followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Headmaster won't last long" said the nurse with a sad look in her eyes. "You should go talk to him while you can Squall."  
  
"Ok." he replied. He turned around and looked at his friends, they looked back at him and urged him to go in. He entered the small room. As he looked around, he realized it was the same room they had kept Rinoa in when she was.sick.  
  
Cid.how do you feel" Squall squatted down beside the bed and look at the headmasters calm face.  
  
"I feel.sleepy sort of" The headmasters eyes shut for a few seconds then, which left Squall fearful that he might be dead already. "But that is of no importance. Squall, you MUST find Edea! And, find out who did all this.promise me you will."  
  
"I.I will sir." Squall said with strength in his voice.  
  
"Than you Squall." The others had surrounded the door way and were peeking in. The headmaster smiled at them and tried to wave. Then, the monitor went off and the nurse came in. She covered his him with a white sheet and urged everyone out of the room filled with sadness. Each one of them had something they would have wanted to say to the headmaster, but left in spite of themselves.  
  
Squall was the last one to leave. To him, the headmaster had been the father he had never had. Cid had given him a dream; he had given Squall a chance to be something he never thought he could be. Squall let one lone tear roll down his cheek. Quickly and hastily he wiped it away. Before he walked out of the room, he turned around and muttered- "Thanks dad, thanks." 


End file.
